crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2006-12-01
This is what happened on Friday, December 1, 2006 in stories that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy Ayla picks up the intel packet from Officers Trews and Green , and finds out a few things. She also finds the planted disinformation, and wonders what to do about it. In other news, Stopwatch manages to irritate Hazard and Heartbreaker enough so Hazard accidentally shorts out Stopwatch's 48 function watch. The Three Little Nuisances (Palantir, Abracadabra and Clover) make plans to steal some more essence. Fantastico, Oiler and Ferret try to figure out who's selling the tape. Phase bribes Mrs. Hawkins in the admin office to make a slight change to Generator's powers testing results. Team Kimba does a magical patdown on Phase because they think She-Beast is exerting mind control or something.Ayla and the Networks Jade and Jinn are working on more things to get Thuban to notice them. Bunny gets a wrong impression.Jade 7 - Over the Top Samantha is working on the mauling case.Who Dun It? Chou wakes up clearheaded and enthusiastic after her long session with Kwan Yin the night before. She apologizes to everyone for being an idiot for so long.To the Mountain: Part 4 Thuban (heavily disguised) holds the auction for the snippet of recording one of his Faction 3 people made of Jadis’s and Ayla’s conversation. The Good Ol' Boyz win the auction over the Alphas and Thuban (who is attending as a bidder just to confuse things). They set up to get the evidence and then try to get their money back. (hey, 185 G's isn't chump change - except to Ayla). The Lit Chix discover the time that the Spy Kids have figured out.Ayla and the Networks Fey is awakened just before midnight by a memory of The Sundering, and some detail of the last scene where Aunghadhail sends Garrand, the head of the Weres, to safety before the climactic battle. (Note, date in first chapter is wrong, corrected in 2nd chapter.)Ill Winds: Part I Caitlin's first day of classes. She ponders the missing final component of the binding ink and considers that she's missing something obvious.Upheaval: New Friends, New Problems Reach learns that Spark's project is a super-suit made of her fullerene matrix material. Mr. Asterlitz thinks it's good enough to start a Reliability Test and a Devisor Test; Reach has to wear it for two weeks essentially full time for the Reliability Test. Later, Reach and the Spy Kids redo the Workshop maps to take account of all the stuff Reach has found; they find Nephandus' secret hideout, or at least something that looks like it. Reach clobbers Shuttle in fifth period Basic Martial Arts.The Big Idea Sara has a fight with Jobe in Chief Delarose's office about patent rights. This starts the story rolling. The remainder of the story can't be dated, but it entirely takes place in early December.Anecdotal Antidote Apocalypse In New York In New York: Korrupt, of the Grand Hall of Sinister Wisdom, manages to catch one of the "angels" and uses it to power his gadgetry. The remaining losers in the Grand Hall constitute themselves a temporary executive committee, and hatch a Plan. Charlie Lodgeman finds Street Life (one of the spirits of New York) and asks for her to set up a meeting with the Movers and Shakers.There's an Angel in Father John's Basement: Part 1 At Lake Alban, Italy At Lake Alban, Italy: Petra wakes to find herself in bed with Michelle and Rose and a mysterious blond stranger, who says she's friendly . They have some interesting conversation sorting out the delegation from the Cult of Kellith. Petra heals Bethany and then the other Craft members take care of the next demon that attacks. Petra blesses the throng using a Kellith ritual object, then she has to go do some makeup work on circles while the adults do a Kellith Welcoming Circle. There's a short conversation with Father Rico, who is also having problems with stuff attacking the Pope. Then Josh shows up and takes Leigh (Friendly) with him.Petra 1: Rock and a Hard Place – Part 6 While sleeping, Petra has an interesting conversation with Brother Bartholomew, who tracks down a similar incident in the Knight's Repository. She then has a dream conversation with Sara, who isolates the image to a finger with a Knight's ring, and says that she thinks it might be connected with Glaaki. See Also *December Calendar *Previous Day *Following Day References Category:Timeline